


Legroom

by Maquis_Leader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author is a lousy beta watch out for typos, Canon Het Relationship, Dum-E - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, No German sportscars were harmed in the writing of this fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Bots, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, The Talk, canon otp, never challenge Tony Stark, u - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maquis_Leader/pseuds/Maquis_Leader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>German engineering only allows for so much legroom. Tony takes that as a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legroom

Post Iron Man 2 and pre Iron Man 3

 

 

Tony was not happy with his new car. He’d waited six months for it to be built and shipped from Germany and he was not happy with it. It handled like a box with wheels, hesitated when he hit the gas, the clutch was too loose, he could feel every bump and rough spot on the pavement, and there wasn’t enough leg room. 

To be honest, there was barely enough legroom for him, but not for Pepper. Not with her long legs and those damn sexy fucking heels she liked to wear. She was sitting next to him, clutching at the center console and the side of her seat like she was scared or something. 

“We’re only going ninety-five!” He yelled at her. That was another thing that irritated him, the car was noisy.

“That’s about forty miles over the speed limit! And forty miles faster than I’d like to be going!” She yelled back.

“The speed limit is just a suggestion!” Frowning, he hit the gas a little harder. There it was, that hesitation before the engine moved up to a faster rpm. Not acceptable. Not for one of his cars. Slowing down, Tony swung the car into the drive, clearing the gates a fraction of a second after they opened.

“One of these days, you’re going to hit the gate!”

“Never happen! Jarvis and I have been doing this for years! Plus – “ He pointed at the dashboard. “This car’s too fucking slow!”

When they reached the underground garage, Tony parked the car at the end of the row and killed the engine. “Well, that’s a waste of a quarter million.”

Pepper arched an eyebrow. He never talked about how much things cost. If Tony wanted something, he bought it without a second thought. It took a lot to make him unhappy enough to bring up what he paid for said something. 

“We can send it back.” She rubbed his back, scratching her fingernails lightly across the nape of his neck. “Trust me, they don’t want a bad review from Tony Stark.”

“This is supposed to be one of the fastest, smoothest rides ever built. I went over the specs myself – how’d they screw it up?” He didn’t tell her that Jarvis had hacked the automotive maker’s servers to get the designs, that’d just make her mad at him.

“I don’t believe they followed the designs that you received, sir.” Jarvis’ voice floated from everywhere and nowhere. “The company is having financial problems and it’s possible they cut corners during production to save money.”

“Well they’re not saving it on this one – it’s going back. Get someone out here to pick it up a.s.a.p.”

“Yes, sir.” The AI went silent, presumably to look up whoever returned unwanted German sports cars.

“I’m sorry.”Pepper leaned over – the car was so small it wasn’t much a distance – and kissed his cheek. “I know you’ve been waiting on this car for months.”

“Longer than that. I had the designs a year ago – maybe longer. I wanted this baby.” He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “Why do people have to try and save money on the product? It’s just not good business.”

She laughed. “Tony Stark talking like a responsible business man. Wow.”

“Ha. Ha. I _was_ CEO for awhile and we did pretty damn good. Never mind the details.” Turning his head, he found Pepper’s lips were conveniently close to his own and pressed a kiss to them. At least the car had one thing he liked – close proximity to Pepper.

Pepper returned his kiss with a passion that caught him off guard. Normally she was slow, following his lead cautiously. And inevitably cutting him off at the knees. This time, however, she was being aggressive, slipping her tongue into his mouth and using his surprise to run it around the inside edges of his lips, rimming them in such a way that he shuddered. Where the hell had she learned that? Never mind, he didn’t want to know.

“Pepper – “ He pulled back slightly. “Holy cow – “

“Shut up, Tony.” She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him back for another kiss. Deeper this time, her tongue dueling with his, and her free hand sliding over his face, nails scraping through his goatee.

He liked this new side of her, liked it a lot. Shifting toward her, he barked his knee on the center console. The mood was broken and he thought his kneecap might be as well. “Damn!”

“Poor baby.” She rubbed his knee. “This car is not made for this.” His eyes narrowed and she put her hands up. “No, Tony – that was not a challenge!”

“Oh, yes it was.” He hit the clutch long enough to shift the gearshift down into lower gear and out of his way – mostly. “Move your seat back.”

“I think it is back.” The first thing she’d tried to do was shove the seat back as far as it would go. There was no room for her legs in this German matchbox. 

“I think it’ll go a little farther. There’s still some room.”

“I don’t think so, but we can try.” She pulled the lever and shoved, Tony added his strength and it went back a few more inches until it hit the frame just below the window with a loud smack. “I think we just shoved it off the track.”

“I’d like to shove it off a cliff at this point.” Levering himself over the center console, he moved her legs apart and knelt on the edge of the seat between them. His head was scraping the ceiling and he cursed. “Hang on a second.”

“This is not going to work.” She looked up at him and shook her head. “There is no way.”

“Again with the challenges, Potts.” He turned the key and hit the button for the roof. It moved back, folding neatly until it hit the back of Pepper’s seat. The motor started to whine and Tony hit the button again. “Now we know what the extra space was for.”

Pepper laughed. “You’re not going to be able to return it if you break it.”

“Number one – I shouldn’t be able to break it. That easily.” He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it away. “Number two – shut up and kiss me.”

Pepper held her arms out to him, and Tony leaned down to kiss her. His lips were warm and soft and she couldn’t get enough of them. He nibbled along her bottom lip before teasing her mouth open with his tongue, slipping inside to play with her tongue.

Within a few minutes, his arms were trembling from holding himself up. She reached up and pulled him down to her, taking his weight onto her upper body, feeling the RT press into her chest. Tingles of pleasure ran down her body and between her legs to where his knee was rubbing against her. Spreading her legs farther, she arched her hips, increasing the friction of his leg against her clit. 

As much as she liked it,really liked it, his weight was too much. “Umph – Tony –“

“That’s what I was afraid of.” Panting, he sat back on his heels, half in the floorboard and half on her seat. “I’ll crush you doing that.”

“Let’s go upstairs.” She expected him to drag them both out of the car – provided they could get themselves out at this point – and run upstairs to his bedroom. 

“No, we can do this.” His mind was working on the logistics of the problem. He would figure it out, and they would do it. Here. In this damned uncomfortable car that didn’t have enough leg room. “Lift yourself up.”

“Okay…” Skeptically, she lifted herself up off the seat. Tony slid himself under her so that she was sitting on his thighs. “And now?”

“And now…” He tugged at her panties. “How attached to these are you?”

“Not enough to stop you in your attempt to defeat German engineering.” She jumped as he tore them away and tossed them out of the car. “A little warning would have been nice!”

“I asked!” Grinning, he undid his jeans. “You weren’t listening.” He leaned forward and kissed her again, shifting her further up on his thighs. It was more comfortable and Tony was able to rest at least part of his weight on Pepper without crushing her. 

He went back to work with his mouth, sucking at her neck and licking at the freckles there. Her hands were sliding up and down his back, one cupping his ass and squeezing while the other scratched hot trails along his skin. 

Working her blouse open, Tony popped the clasp on bra with the intimate knowledge of how it worked. “Jeez, Potts – so pretty – “ He admired the creamy globes cupped in his hands, studying the pale pink nipples for several moments, rolling and squeezing them gently, until she bit his shoulder. “Ow.”

“Suck them.” She arched her back up, lifting her breasts up toward him.

“I love it when you order me around.” He lowered his lips to a nipple, sucking it into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it. Pepper gasped and moaned softly, pushing his face against her breast. Blowing along the wet skin, he laughed softly when the areola pebbled up harder than before. 

He was moving to her other breast when she pinched him hard on the shoulder. “Damn, Pepper – that’s a little too hard! I’m doing my best!”

“I didn’t do anything.” She panted against cheek.

“Huh?” Wait… Pepper had one hand on his ass and the other in his hair. Tony looked up. DUM-E was beside the car, arm extended, and pinchers hovering over his bare shoulder. “What the fuck? DUM-E, what are you doing?”

The ‘bot cringed back at his tone and his lights blinked in a nervous pattern. Behind him U was displaying the same nervous behavior.

“Jarvis, what’s the problem with these two?” Tony glared at the ‘bots.

“I’m not certain – “ Jarvis hesitated, obviously getting information from the ‘bots. “They’re concerned you’re hurting Ms. Potts.”

Pepper burst out laughing. Tony looked from the ‘bots to her and back. “They think – why would they think that?”

“They’ve never seen this activity before and aren’t sure how to process it. They haven’t been treated to your marathon pornographic movie sessions as I have.” Jarvis had a slightly prissy tone to his voice.

“Tell them… “ Tony wracked his brain for the right words. “Tell them I’m interfacing with Ms. Potts. Like… a flash drive and a – whoa! Not a flash drive! I am _not_ a flash drive!”

Pepper laughed harder. “I hope not!”

“They should think of a laptop and an external hard drive.” He shook his head at the need to explain sex to his ‘bots. “I never thought I’d have to have ‘the talk’ with them.”

“Yes, sir.” There was a pause. “I’ve given them the information and they understand.”

DUM-E and U both made sounds remarkably like “ohhhh” and lowered their arms. Their lights resumed their normal patterns.

“That’s not going into the autobiography.” Tony told Pepper.

“Oh, yes it is!” She couldn’t stop giggling. 

Picking up where he’d left off, he put his lips to her breast, trying to suck the whole thing into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing with the effort. His free hand slid down between them and into the ginger curls. She was wet and he slicked his fingers up, sliding over and around her clit until she was panting too hard to laugh.

“Tony – “ Arching up, she put a hand on top of his, urging him to push his fingers inside her. “More – “

He obliged, sliding first one, then two fingers into her wet heat. Pumping them in and out, Tony realized with a rush of desire that he and Pepper were going way beyond second and third base and he was about to – pun intended – slide into home. He worked his fingers around, searching for the spot that would push her pleasure higher. 

When he hit it, she sucked in her breath and dug her fingernails into his hand, forcing his fingers in deeper. He dropped the heel of his hand onto her clit and massaged firmly, gently, until she began to make throaty little moans he’d never heard before.

The sounds intrigued him and he leaned back to look at her face. Pepper’s head was thrown back, her eyes clenched shut and her tongue flitting over her lips. His cock throbbed at the thought of her tongue doing the same thing to it. 

Tony pushed a third finger inside of her, increasing the pressure on her clit as he did so. She cried out and arched up higher, then collapsed suddenly as if someone had cut the power from her brain. He grinned. Maybe he had.

“Pepper – honey – “ Undoing his jeans, Tony started to shove them down. “I need – fuck! I don’t have a condom! I can pull out – it’s okay –  “

“Purse – “ She gasped between breaths. “Condoms – purse – floor – “

He was on the floor, how was he going to find her purse? Reaching around with his free hand, Tony located her purse after a few frantic moments. “You’re carrying condoms in your purse?”

“I know you, Tony.” A languid smile curved her lips. “Sooner or later…”

“Sooner would have been good. But this is okay, too.” He had a moment’s indecision when he realized he’d have to pull his fingers from her pussy. “I need my hand.”

“’s okay.” She stroked a hand down his chest, moaning softly as he pulled his fingers from her body. 

“I promise something better – give me just a sec – “ He couldn’t get the package open, his fingers were slippery with her juices. “Can you – “ Tony gasped as Pepper put his fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. His cock hardened even more, something he hadn’t known was possible. “I meant – open – the condom – “

“I know.” Taking the package, she shot him a mischievous grin as she tore it open.

“Oh… your turn will come, Potts. Your turn will come.” Tony shoved his jeans down and rolled the condom over his cock. He would have let her put it on him, but he was afraid he’d come all over the both of them if he did. _You’re not getting your first piece, Tony, calm down!_

As much as he wanted to dazzle Pepper with his expertise, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He’d been celibate too long and he wanted her too badly. And this car was putting a serious kink in his best moves. At least he’d already gotten her off, so she wouldn’t think he was an inconsiderate jackass. 

Rubbing the head of his cock along her wet folds, Tony shifted Pepper to a more comfortable position on his thighs before pushing into her with one hard stroke. She arched up again, moaning and clutching his shoulders.

He gave her a moment to adjust, kissing her and catching the flavor of her pussy still within her mouth. “Fuck – “ He began moving, rocking up and down, pushing deeper with each thrust. It was hard – it was impossible – to get a decent rhythm going with the way they were positioned, but he’d give it his best.

Pepper moved her legs, laying one along the top of the door next to the window. Frowning, she reached over and hit the button for the windows, they rolled down silently and she let her foot hang out over the top of the door. The other foot she wedged up against the dash and used the leverage to push up and hold herself in a better position for Tony’s irregular thrusts.

Stroking her hands along his back, she kissed his throat and chest, urging him on. He was grunting harshly in her ear, her name sometimes bursting out of him. The RT was scraping her chest painfully and she put a hand between it and her breasts. The languor of her orgasm was fading under the assault of new sensations and Pepper slid her free hand down to his ass, urging him on. 

“Love – you – “ Tony grunted, driving himself deeper into her wetness. Bolts of sensation shot through his body, centered on his cock and the tight warmth surrounding it. He wanted her to be there with him when he came, but he was going to fail her. The instinct to move and thrust and fuck was overpowering him, he couldn’t focus on anything but completing the act between them.

His weight was on her again as he gripped her hips with both hands, bringing her down to slam his body into hers. Pepper bit at his upper arm until he shifted enough to let her get a hand between their bodies and down to where they were joined. Squeezing her clit between her fingers, she whimpered at the arc of pleasure that erupted.

It was there for him suddenly, and Tony’s body locked up, only his hips continuing to thrust helplessly for another moment as he came in a sharp, hot rush. “Pep – Pepper – “

Holding him to her, Pepper kissed his throat and continued to rub and tease her clit. It was so close, but not quite in reach. His hand was with hers after a moment and he proved his reputation wasn’t all talk. A few deft strokes and rubs of his fingers and Pepper was clenching around his softening cock, moaning as a new orgasm rolled through her body.

“You okay?” He asked when he could form words once again. Words besides fuck and Pepper.

“Very.” She accepted the gentle kiss he gave her, loving the feel of his lips on hers. If he hadn’t been crushing her, Pepper might have let him kiss her forever. “You have to get off me.”

“I’m not sure how.” He laughed as he pulled his cock out of her. Turning slightly, he put the condom in the ashtray.

“You did not just do that! Tony!” Pepper let her head fall back onto the rumpled up fabric of the convertible’s roof. “You cannot return this car after you put a condom in the ashtray!”

Opening the door, Tony slid out, nearly falling to the garage floor. “I can clean the ashtray, but nothing’s going to be able to fix the dash.”

Leaning up, Pepper gasped at the marks on the dashboard. The heels of her shoes had left gouges in the leather. “I didn’t realize – oh, my God! I’m sorry!”

He winced as he straightened up. “I think I pulled something.”

Getting out of the car, she rubbed his back. “I told you we should go upstairs.”

“We will.” He pulled his pants up. “No way was I letting that German piece of shit defeat me.”

“I do like the seats, though.” Pepper ran a hand over the suede seat covers.

“That’s a lot of money to spend on seat covers, even for me. I could have put suede in the damn limo – and the Audi – and the –  ” Tony tilted his head thoughtfully. “You really like them?”

“I do. Very soft and sexy.” 

“I can – Jarvis!”

“Yes, sir. I’ll have suede seat covers ordered for the limo and the Audi immediately.” The AI sighed.

Tony turned and nearly ran into DUM-E. “What are you doing?” Both ‘bots were still by the car, their lights moving in a fast pattern.

“They were quite fascinated with your… interfacing with Ms. Potts.” Jarvis informed him.

“Oh, ew! That’s just – wrong!” Pepper sidled past the ‘bots and headed for the stairs. “You need to talk to them, Tony!”

“What did I do?” He held his hands up helplessly. “They’re curious!”

“Just – talk to them!” The glass door didn’t quite slam behind her.

He eyed the ‘bots. “You got Daddy in trouble. No more watching.”

They lowered their arms almost to the floor, emitting sad sounding noises. Tony sighed. “I wonder if this counts as preparation for having a baby?”

“I would certainly hope not, sir.” Jarvis answered.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Tony gave each one a pat. “Good boys, but no more watching while Pepper and I – interface.”

The ‘bots resumed their usual stance, lights blinking, ready for whatever he wanted them to do next.

“Jarvis, cancel the order to send the car back.”

“I already did, sir. I assumed you’d be keeping it after your… activities.”

He smiled. Not only was he keeping it, he was considering putting a bronze plaque on it to commemorate the event. “They’re getting a strongly worded email, though.”

“I shall await your correspondence with bated breath.” Jarvis deadpanned. 

 

 

“I told them they can’t watch anymore. I think – “ Tony skidded to a stop just inside his bedroom. Pepper was naked and sitting on his bed. Naked. Pepper. His bed. Naked. 

“Are you okay?” She frowned. “You’re staring.”

“Sorry, caught in a logic loop.” He toed off his shoes and kicked them aside as he moved to the bed. His hands were headed for Pepper’s breasts when he noticed the red marks along her breastbone. “Is that from the RT?”

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “We’ll have to work on that.”

Tony gently ran a fingertip over the marks. “I’m sorry.”

“One of the dangers of sex with a superhero.” Tomorrow she was going to have some bruises, and there were a couple of scrapes she probably needed to put something on, but she didn’t regret getting them. Not one bit.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Kneeling in front of her, he pulled her toward the edge of the bed and nuzzled along the inside of her thigh.

“Tony, no –“

“Relax.” Pepper had made a comment once about not being into oral sex, but he knew he could change her attitude. His tongue slid along the delicate lips and he immediately jerked back at the taste. “Oh my fucking God!” Tony wiped his mouth on his hand frantically.

“Spermicide.” She laughed. “I tried to warn you.”

“Ha ha. Funny, right?” He gagged. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her lips, shoving his tongue inside of her mouth. “Funny now?”

“That’s disgusting!” Pepper got up from the bed and bolted for the bathroom.

“Jarvis, send a note to company and see if they can make the spermicide taste good. If they can do it with lube they can do it with this.”

“At once, sir. I’ll set aside my plans for global domination long enough to recommend fruit flavored spermicide to a condom manufacturer.” The AI answered.

“Smart ass. When you take over the world, just remember I’m your creator – I’m the man who made you what you are.”

“I intend to commemorate that fact with a bronze plaque on your cryogenics case.”

Tony paused for a moment, he wasn’t completely sure that Jarvis was joking. The sound of the shower coming on distracted him. Pepper. In his shower. Naked.  “Privacy time, Jarvis, no peeking.”

“I wouldn't dream of it. Good night, sir.” Jarvis shut off the feed from the suite. After a moment, he reconnected long enough to dim the lights in the bedroom and cue up romantic music on the sound system. Sir needed all the help he could get. 

 


End file.
